Boredom Bets
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: "You wanna marry me?" he asked in the most blasé tone I've ever heard. "Sure, why not?" she replied in the same tone, shrugging. - Draco muttered something about me owing him twenty Galleons before clean out fainting. I blame boredom. Oneshot.


**Boredom Bets**

I am on a crazy one shot spree. Think of them as Christmas and New Years gifts to all my awesome readers. That's right, you there, reading this author's note. You're part of the awesome readers group. :D

* * *

><p>I walked into the Library and sat where Draco and I always did, way in the back, near the Restricted section. You know how they say Slytherins like their privacy? Well, we do.<p>

Hm, who is "they" anyway? Oh well, whatever.

"UGH," I groan, plopping ever so ungracefully into my seat. "Boredom kills. Do something even _mildly_ entertaining, Draco."

He looks up from his book. "Like what, Blaise?"

I think for a minute. "I'll bet you 20 Galleons that you don't have the gall to do something utterly stupid. Just let me think of something real quick," I say. Truth be told, I thought of this idea earlier today when I found this silver ring with a Gryffindor red garnet in the center just lying around on the ground. I prefer trying to stay away from Gryffindor colours, anyway.

"Back to lose _again_, Blaise?" Draco asked, a smug smirk plastered on his face. My friend is so full of himself. Of course, it isn't as if I'm not, either. He's just more annoying.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," I replied warningly. "I just thought of your bet," I finally announce.

"I _do_ need another 20 Galleons," he admits nonchalantly. "What's the bet?"

"Bet you won't propose to Granger in front of older Weasel and Boy Wonder," I said smugly, tossing him the silver and garnet ring I found earlier today. He pocketed it immediately, not even looking at it.

Draco probably won't do it, the coward. But then again, he loves pissing the Golden Twits off. He's probably the one that pesters them the most out of all of Slytherin house. Heck, even the whole school!

And another thing: I am no master at set ups. Even a fake one like this. In fact, I'm utter rubbish at this kind of stuff. But this was irresistible. Besides, if they hooked up, Daphne would stop talking about their, and I quote, "_delicious, unresolved sexual tension!_". Ugh, that girl... _Correction_, all the crazy girls in general. Understanding them is a completely lost cause. I couldn't stand that girl's ramblings. Add to that the fact that we're cousins or something (by marriage of her oldest brother and my aunt) and she comes over every summer... I'm surprised that I haven't gone insane! Plus humiliating Draco in front of everyone, or even just the Gryffindor Idiot Twins (the Slytherin Idiot Twins are Crabbe and Goyle), seemed like an entertainingly hilarious idea at that time.

And I'm bored. _Bored as hell_.

"Done," Draco said smugly as he swiftly stood up.

And as if on cue, Granger came into the Library, her two puppies behind her, no doubt begging her to do their homework. Pathetic.

"I need to see how this turns out," I said to myself, following Draco as he approached the three Gryffindorks.

"Hello Granger, Potty, Weaselbee," I said nonchalantly, earning a glare from the last two. I guess they don't like the nicknames.

"Piss off, you two," the redhead growled, much to my amusement.

"I don't feel like it. Do you, Draco?" I asked sarcastically, causing the redhead to turn redder with anger. I chuckle at him. What an idiot.

Draco shrugged. "Good day, Potty, Weasel, Granger."

"What do you two want?" Potter asked levelheadedly. Aw, he didn't explode like the Weasel. Darn.

"Well," Draco started, "I actually wanted to ask Granger here something."

Then Potter turned to me. "Why are you here, Zabini?"

"Because I bloody feel like it," I replied in an uninterested tone, ignoring the glares I received.

Granger cleared her throat, causing her, as I like to call them, dogs to shut up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked in a strictly business tone. She really sounded like she means no nonsense at all. Someone's got a stick up their arse. And I thought the Gryffindors were the crazy, fun table. Granger probably sprinkles her prude dust all over them. She's probably a ghost that looks solid; no emotion, I tell you!

Draco slid into the seat right next to Granger and stuck his hand in his pocket. "Ah, ever the commander, Granger," he drawled ever so sarcastically. "About that, I have a very important question for you."

"Do go on," she said with a lot of sarcasm and mock interest. Wow, she can sure lay it on thick.

I saw Draco take that ring out of his pocket. "You wanna marry me, Granger?" he asked in the most blasé tone I've ever heard, holding the ring out to her and shrugging nonchalantly. You would think he's just asking her out for lunch or something. But what's weird is that she wasn't surprised in the least bit. Potty and Weasel, on the other hand, were frozen with their mouths agape. It was quite comical, really.

"Sure, why not?" Granger replied in the same bored tone as Draco's, shrugging nonchalantly. She plucked the ring out of his hand, grabbed her stuff, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and sauntered out of the Library before anyone could react.

Let me recount the damage.

Weasley turned impossibly red with anger before fainting. Potter sat there gaping into space for a few minutes before dragging his unconscious friend to the Hospital Wing. I kept on glancing back and forth between Draco and the direction in which Granger—or is it Malfoy now?—let's just say Draco's fiancee had departed.

And Draco, the big man himself?

He muttered something about me owing him twenty Galleons before clean out fainting.

I blame boredom. Even if it was technically me, Slytherins never take the blame. Unless we want to cause strife and mischief, that is. That is a specialty of mine.

But this time, I blame boredom.

* * *

><p>Don't you just love crack pairing stupid fics? xD<p>

Here is some random, stupid, will-hopefully-make-you-laugh advice to my readers: Bring marshmallows to your 2012 New Years Party. The world might end, and I heard there's gonna be fire. ;D


End file.
